


A Late Night

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Cadash is tired, Lady Montilyet is tired. Josie's hair is gorgeous, and the inquisitor makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night

     Bright flashes flickered in my room, much more powerful than the fire dimly lighting the space. A stack of inquisition documents was on my desk, courtesy of my dearest Josephine. I had gotten about halfway through them as the storm raged outside. Despite how serious it seemed, it had actually died down a great bit. The lighting, though constant, was coming in slower pulses, and the wind no longer howled against the windows. I kept working, pen scribbling my signature over and over again in dark ink. It was extremely taxing work, but it had to be done.

     An hour or so passed, and the storm was now just rumblings of thunder in the distance and a light drizzle. The clouds covered up the stars still. My stack of unfinished papers had decreased to about one fifth of the original size. As much as I wanted to finish all the reports and agreements, I felt very relieved when the door to my quarters was opened, and then accidentally slammed shut. It was accidental, I knew, because I heard Josie squeak in surprise at the loud noise, which I smiled at. She was so cute, for a human. Her footsteps seemed slow today, like it was close to exhausting to haul herself up the stairs to where I was. I looked up at her when she reached the top, and almost got up from my seat when she took a moment to lean against the railing, eyes closed and one hand on her forehead. She was obviously dog tired, but really, it was part of her job description. I’d never trade fighting demons for dealing with nobles, that’s for sure. Josephine was a hero in her own right.

     “You alright, Josie?” I called, inwardly sighing in relief when she stood up straight, shaking her head and offering a charming smile. A bit tired, yes, but any smile of hers set my heart racing. She padded across the room to where I sat, sitting on the corner of my desk when she reached me. I put my left hand over hers, my mark glowing slightly brighter with the contact.

     “Almost done, and then I’ll be in bed, I promise. You go on ahead.” I lovingly told her, my violet eyes staring at her perfect brown ones. Josephine shook her head.

     “I’ll wait up with you, it won’t be long.” she responded stubbornly. I knew there was no changing her mind, so I started on the documents again. I didn’t look up until I heard her suck in a breath of pain as she took her hair down. She always had trouble getting the pins out, but just as my gaze reached her normally neat hair, the wavy strands fell gracefully down, curtaining her upper back and shoulders. She tilted her head back and smoothed the locks out, and I quietly gasped. Josephine Montilyet was beautiful in countless ways, and one of the best was her hair. But when her hair was down from its court style, draping itself elegantly against her stylish clothes, or even better, her bare, gorgeous skin? Oh, it was absolutely _breathtaking_.

     Josie heard me and looked down at me, smirking alluringly at me when she noticed I was staring. I gulped. She was too much. Josephine was a fine example of the word majestic. I must’ve looked like a love-struck fool, because she started chuckling, a smile replacing the smirk that could’ve stopped my heart.

     “Oh, Farrys, you look at me like I’m a goddess.” she remarked, her Antivan accent heavy and filled with exhaustion. I signed the last paper before getting up and standing in front of her, taking her hands in mine. Being a dwarf, I was almost never taller than her unless she was laying down and I wasn’t, or if she was on her knees. Even now, she was at least five inches taller than me.

     “Sometimes I think you are one.” I Replied honestly. Josie leaned down and kissed me sweetly, her perfect lips soft against mine, giggling when she pulled away. We both made our way over to my bed, right arm around my shoulders as we walked. I sat on the edge of the mattress and started to take off my leather boots, my fingers fumbling with the tightly-tied laces. Suddenly, I felt Josephine’s hands on my back, and I smiled, knowing exactly what she was going to do, as the same thing had happened on a few other occasions. She started massaging my back, and I sighed contentedly, feeling the ache I’d acquired from so much work go away. Every touch felt perfect.

     Eventually, I got the infuriating boots off, and Josie stopped massaging my back, and we both got under the blankets of my bed, kissing for a few minutes before finally deciding to go to sleep.

     “Goodnight, my love.” Josephine murmured against the back of my neck once we were comfortable and in the normal positions in which we slept.

     “One day soon, when all this chaos is over, you and I are going to go away for a week or two and do absolutely nothing involving the inquisition or work. I promise.” I said quietly. The room went silent, other than the crackling of the fire, until Josephine started humming the tune of “Nightingale’s Eyes.” It was the last thing I heard before sleep overtook my consciousness.


End file.
